144th Hunger Games Will you make it?
by BlueGold-BlueOrange
Summary: ***CLOSED*** This is the 144th Hunger Games! co writer aliexia.A CHANGE HAS BEEN MADE FOR SPONSORS! Reapings 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12 are up. Rated T for langue and other things later.
1. Sign Up Page

**Get some sponsors to sponsor you!**

**Hey I'm making a hunger games story so subscribe to be a tribute! and there will only be 12 districts, Also, plez be very descriptive. Thank you! **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Friends/Family/Siblings/Pets:**

**Token:**

**History:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**-Long Range:**

**-Short Range:**

**What they usually wear:**

**Favorite color:**

**Habits/Quirks:**

**Appearance:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Personality:**

**Desired training score:**

**Interview vibe:**

**Any relationships with other tributes?:**

**Will they form an alliance?:**

**Anything else?:**

**Volunteered or Chosen:**

**Skills:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes:**

**Strategies: **

**Dislikes:**

**Optional:**

**Escort, Mentor, Stylist:**

**Interview outfit:**

**Chariot outfit:**

**Arena ideas:**

**Other:**


	2. Final Tribute List!

**FINAL TRIBUTE LIST!**

**Tribute List:**

**District 1:**

Male: Julian Devereux (dancegurl)

Female: Aria Carter (theatrechic123)

**District 2:**

Male: Riley White

Female: Lexi Miller

**District 3:**

Male:Quake Salone

Female: Azami Skyright

**District 4:**

Male: Caspian Wilikins (theatrechic123)

Female: Amaya Lee (Amaya-Pureheart)

**District 5:**

Male: Sawyer Notice

Female: Nan Weatherall (Turq8)

**District 6:**

Male:Oak Retol

Female: Wesley Alier

**District 7:**

Male: Tim Kadlan (VampireWolfGirl)

Female: Skye "Windell"[adopted last name] (Yume no Tsubasa)

**District 8:**

Male: Ari Dimetrodon

Female: Penny Swift (booksarecool)

**District 9:**

Male: Hunter Brown (fangandiggyaremine[Both])

Female: Luna Night

**District 10:**

Male: Light Rivers (The Little Dhampir [Both])

Female: Bella Hathaway

**District 11:**

Male: Skip Trans

Female: Mina Andere

**District 12:**

Male: Zeke Rivers

Female: Jocelyn Bennett (VampireWolfGirl)


	3. My Characters and I need

Oh, I have a co writer now! (aliexia)

I need…..

Males:

5

6

7

11

12

AND:

Females: None FULL

And here are my characters: (District two)

Name:Lexi Miller

Age:14

District:2

Personality:Flirty and Serious about the and kind to friends and family but if someone insults her she gets rude and insults back but jokes around alot and is very sarcastic

History: She trained with the best trainers for the Hunger Games and can scence a trap a mile away. Can make a trap very unnotaceable. Her older sister was called to be in the games but someone volenteered for her. Her mother tried to work in the factory but was fired so she stays at home taking care of the family. Her father runs and owns one of the best factories in the distict and is friends with the mayor. Sister got married only days before the reapings.

Appearance:Medium Light Brown Hair. Light Tan. Blue Eyes.

Token:golden necklace w/ pink stone

Volunteered or Chosen:Chosen

Family/Friends:

Family:

Mom- Joyce, Medium Blonde hair with light tan and stay-at-home mom

Dad-Zach, short brown hair with medium tan. Owns Factory

Sister-Amy, medium dirty blonde hair light tan about 20 yrs. Old lives with her husband

Friends:

Faith- Medium brown hair

Paul-short dark brown hair

Michelle- medium dirty blone hair

Skills:Running,Climbing, Jumping, and throwing

Weaknesses:She Can't stay still

Likes:Pink and Girly things

Dislikes:Blue, red, green, thing that arent nice and pretty

Weapon choice:Spears and knives

Reaping Clothes:Nice sparkly pink dress about knee lenghth and pink high heals

Romance or Alliances':Both

Interview vibe: Still Flirty

Stategy: Act all perky and sweet but in the games she will be fierce and stay near the middle of the tree section

Habits/Quirks:She likes to be with her friends and still likes to be alone

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 90 pounds.

Desired training score: 9 or 10

Interview outfit: short pink dress?

Chariot outfit: Whatever you like

Are they bloodthirsty: kind of

OPTIONAL:

Song that best describes them:

Escort, Mentor, Stylist:

Interview Angle:

AND:

Name: Riley White

Age: 15

District: 2

Friends/Family/Siblings/Pets:

Amber(mom)- nurse/ stay-at-home mom, medium dirty blone hair, light tan,green eyes, about 39  
Joel (dad)- Surgen, short dadrk brown hair, blue eyes, about 40  
Jesse (friend)- Short blonde hair, green eyes, his best friend  
Keith (friend)- Short dark drown hair, hazel eyes

Token: golden ankle braslet

Weapon of choice: spear and bow and arrows

What they usually wear:t-shirt w/ jean pants, or shorts w/ t-shirt

Favorite color: red, blue, and green

Habits/Quirks: making sure his hair is perfect

Appearance: short Brown hair w/blone streaks, blue eyes

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 130

Personality: Protective and cautious

Desired training score:8 or 9

Interview vibe: Lively

Interview outfit: nice black slacks w/ button down red shirt and an over coat (like a tux coat)

Chariot outfit: whatever

Arena ideas: somthing foresty

Any relationships with other tributes?: yes lexi miller

Theme song (optional):

Are they bloodthirsty:kind of

Will they form an alliance, and, if so, then who?: yes probably carriers

Anything else?:


	4. Sponsors

Here's how the sponsoring is going to go. **( I changed my mind)**

The sponsor will tell me that they want to sponsor. The that person will have 200 points. So reviews are 200 points. **(Every character has the same chance)** I'll put points up after the chariots. Points start at beginning of reapings. Sorry about the changes! **(People who have characters can not sponsor)**

**BraisilLove **200

**Skittles001 **200

**Jaimelah **200

**DragonAmethyst **200

**Ice Krystal **200

**hw-thebluedog **200

**Skittles001 **200

**Bestfriendeva123 **200

**sgordon238 **200

**Outwitted **200

**HungerGamesNerd **200

**Kaitlin Murasaki **200

**Dreaded redhead sand-ninja **200

**Chiruda **200

**AbbyLovesDeidara **200

**The unknown banana **200

**Booksarecool 200**


	5. District 1 and 10 Reapings

Julian POV

I woke up at 6 on the dot, ready to train. I grabbed a banana on the way out to the training building, walking out the door I heard my mother say,

"Julian! You did brush your teeth didn't you? And you really should eat more than just that banana if you're going to work out today. Your father pushes you so hard…"

"Hey, I'm fine Mom," I answered, "I brushed and I promise I'll eat more later, does that sound good?"

I didn't hear a reply, but I could imagine that my mom had just nodded. She was good to me, kind and caring. I knew she didn't really want to me to compete, but I have too. My dad did, my uncle did, my grandfather did, and my twin sister did…although my sister didn't turn out as good as the first three….shake it off Julian, shake it off.

Anyway, today is the reapings! My last day of training before I go off to the Capitol to be the victor in the 144th Hunger games. Yes, I am going to win, or my name isn't Julian Devereux. I know, I know, all the Careers say that, but this time it's true. I _will_ win for my honor and for my sister.

In training I showed off my skills with the sword and knife in front of everyone, mostly to show the guys that this year, this year, it's _my_ year. At lunch, or more like brunch, I did as I was told and ate more.

Going back to train, I practiced with an axe. I'd never use an axe if I could help it, but it's best to practice your weak points. Not that I was weak with the axe, I'm skilled at all weapons.

Back at home I cleaned up, I wouldn't want to look sweaty and gross for my debut on TV. I put on black slacks, tucked in a dress shirt, and put a black casual business coat over top, then went to wait in the kitchen while my mom flittered about.

"Are you ready Julian? Good job, you look smart. Alicia! Are you done yet? I know it's your first reaping as a tribute, but you don't have to look perfect, it's not like you're going to get picked! Brite? Brite! Thank goodness, you take Julian down so that he's not late."

I grabbed her in the back of her dark purple cocktail dress,

"Mom," I whispered in her ear, "We're fine, you don't have to get flustered. We can wait for Alicia we still have 30 minutes to spare."

She turned to face me, some of her blonde wavy hair hitting my face, "Yes, yes, you're right, but, but, I'm just worried about you Julian, you're going off to the Hunger Games this year! I know you are, you have that look in your eye."

I was about to reply when Alicia came down the stairs.

"You're finally done!" My mom exclaimed, turning back around and breaking away from me, "You look wonderful Alicia. That green sets off your eyes perfectly."

It was true; Alicia did look good in an A-line emerald green dress with a black tie around the middle. But I wasn't about to tell her that, not now anyway. I'll tell her when I get home from the Games.

"Off we go then," my mom shooed us towards the door.

"You do know we'll just be standing there for twenty minutes or more just waiting, right Vivienne?" That was the closest I've ever heard my dad come to complaining. He's the most calm, composed, and collected person I know.

"Yes, yes, yes, but it's better to be early than late." said mom.

And so we walked over to where the reapings were taking place, the town square. It was large enough to hold almost everyone, if we squished, really, _really _close together. I went over to my group where my few 'friends' who trained with me were standing. They talked, I didn't pay attention. I was looking at the people up on the stage, our stage unlike some of the poorer districts, is built in, there all year long. There were four seats up there, a podium, and two bird baths looking things that were actually what held the slips of paper that had our names. The clock struck two and our mayor, an old balding guy who often sponsors our tributes generously starts doing The Speech, like anyone even pays attention any more. At the end he reads off all of our victors (there were many) and says who was going to be the Mentors. For the lucky guy, *cough* me *cough*, the mentor was my uncle Blake, for the girl it was Zippy Gutondon. Next he introduces Trillian Efgety who also gives a speech, she's bubbly and happy like most Capitol people, but at least she's not as bad as Effie Trinket from way back when.

Trillian walks over to one of the bird baths (as I am going to call them) and while saying , "Ladies first!" She picks out a slip of paper.

"Epiphany Valjean!"

"I volunteer!"

Almost instantly a voice replied. It belonged to a blonde, curly haired girl of about my age.

"And you'd be?"

"Aria, Aria Cater."

Hmmm, I think I've heard of her, the runaway who practically lives at that boarding school of hers.

"On to the guys!"

Trillian's voice snapped me out of my revere.

"District One's boy tribute is….Virile Javert!"

This time it was my voice that called out to volunteer. Nobody was surprised, they all knew I was going to, and this is normal for District One anyway. In _some_ districts they think that we more important districts have tons of rules and protocols for volunteering, we don't.

The mayor finish reading the Treaty of Treason and Aria and I shake hands. I look into her large, piercing grey eyes to show her, I am here, I _will_ win these games, but she doesn't back down, she doesn't look away until the anthem causes us both to turn towards the audience.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At the Justice building I was practically thrown into a room and told to wait here for people. I shake my head at the dishonoring of their own tribute. At least they gave me a television to watch, this way I can check out my competition.

DISTRICT 10

Ran across the bottom of the screen as the reaping took place, I didn't really pay attention till the tributes were picked, it was basically the same as ours except for the fact that everyone seemed poor. When the girl, Bella Hathaway, was called no one volunteered. I noticed that the lower districts didn't like doing that. The dark haired beauty (I do admit that she was pretty, specially with those violet eyes) seemed nervous up on stage, but when a white-blonde haired guy called Light Rivers came up to the stage she seemed relieved. I wasn't sure if that was because he was a friend or because he was an enemy so it'd be easy to kill him. But the point was, neither of them looked like much trouble.

All the better for me.


	6. District 2 and 7 reapings

_**This is chapter two and seven reapings. Hope you enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games series.**

Lexi Miller POV

Walking through the ballroom, looking at her wearing her beautiful dress for the last time. As she walks in the room she gasps, then she says,

"This is beautiful, Lexi!"

As she hugs me I say, "Thanks, it's the least I can do for my sister."

"And look at…"

"Lexi wake up it's reaping day, we can't be late, you know you're volunteering," my mom says bringing in my pink dress and heals.

"Yeah sure Mom," I say looking at my pink sparkly dress.

"Get ready," she says sternly.

"Okay, can you leave th-" I ask, but she already out of the room. I get up take my shower, put my dress and heals on… wait, where's Molly? She supposed to do my hair. "Mom, where's Molly?" I yell down the stairs

"Right here, now let's get started," Molly tells me pushing me into my bathroom

Once she finished straightening my light brown hair and putting makeup around my light blue eyes, I went downstairs.

I walked into my kitchen and grabbed the sandwich French made. I only ate half because I wasn't hungry. But, Mom was telling me to hurry up any way. Then, I saw my mom ready to go. "Well, I'm glad your sister enjoyed her wedding," Mom told me.

"Yeah, I think she did," I say in return, only remembering that I didn't design it and was regretting not saying anything, "Well, there's Faith and Michelle," I said changing the subject, "I better get going… Oh, wait I for got my necklace can you get it for me Mom?" I ask her.

"Sure, I'll bring it to the Justice Building after the reaping," Mom answers.

As the mayor started his speech about how this will teach us a lesson, blah, blah, blah. I get settled in the fourteen year old section and wait for it to end. Then, Jackie Star, our escort, walked up to the girls' ball. "This year's girl tribute is…." She said reaching into the ball and grabbing… "Lexi Miller!"

Wow, this is what I have been dreaming about. Me being picked to be in the Hunger Games. This.. this is an honor.

As I walk up to my chair and sit down, Jackie walks up to the guys bowl. "This year's boy tribute is….. George…."

"I volunteer!" a voice from the crowd yells. He's wearing slacks and a button up shirt. I think I know who that is. I recognize his voice.

"What's your name?" Jackie asks.

"Riley White," He responds, and then sits next to me. Ha, it's that kid Riley. He doesn't train as hard as I do. He won't make it past the 3rd day. Yet, with my knives andspear skills I might kill him myself, but who knows.

The Mayor quickly starts and ends the Treaty of Treason and Jackie tells us to shake hands. I grab his squeeze his tightly and release, glaring at him like I was going to say, _"Better run before I kill you," _kind of glare_._

As I find my way into my room, in the Justice Building, I sit on and the coach and turn on the television.

DISTRICT SEVEN REAPINGS the screen flashes. The Mayor has just finished the speech when Mickey Eastern walks up to pull the names.

"Ladies first," His says in his medium pitched voice, "This year's lady tribute is….. Glade Windell!"

A girl with straight black hair starts walking towards the stage when a voice breaks through the silence of the audience.

"I volunteer," a girl who was very tan walks through the crowd to the stage. Based on the fact that the crowd looked confused I can assume that no one seemed to know her.

Mickey walks to the boys' ball, "This year's guy tribute is….. Bruce Kadlan!"

"I volunteer!" A voice yells.

"Another volunteer? What's your name?" Mickey asks.

"Tim Kadlan" he says and sits down.

Just then people start walking in and I turn off the television.


	7. District 3 and 9 reapings

Quake POV

Reaping day, the funniest day of my life. Yes, I know, funniest isn't a word, blah de blah de blah, but who cares? I was up and about at around lunch time; all the girls were giggling when I went by, but who wouldn't? At 1:45, after training, (not that I really did anything except stand around and talk) I went up to the town square. I wanted to have the best view in my section.

I just kinda sat there waiting for my friends to show up, since most people wait till the last moment to show up I was the only one there except for a group of people, slightly younger than me. The brunette and the blonde girl in their group kept on sneaking glances to see me, but I didn't really care about them. I wanted to see the black haired one; she was very interested in what the only guy in their group was saying, or at least it seemed that way. She finally looked over at me with a bored expression on her face, she was pretty enough. I sent a smoldering glance over at her, but she just looked disgusted. At least that's what it looked like, someone walked in front of me just at that moment. I checked my watch. Jeezums! Already 1:57 I looked back towards the stage and there was the mayor, Jolly Cancuver (he's a guy), and the mentors, Lynx (the girl) and Omega (the guy). The speech started no one paid attention. Jolly was introduced, everyone knows him so no one cared about that either. They said who the mentors were; everyone could see who they were so that didn't matter either. Jolly went over to the girls' glass ball and picked out a paper, everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"This year's girl tribute is…..what's this? I can't read this! Do we have a left handed scribe working for us here? You know that's not allowed, they always smear the ink!"

Most everyone was whispering quietly to their neighbor, wondering who the lucky girl was who just got saved.

"I doesn't really matter that much though! We'll just pick another one!"

Does this dude always have to talk in exclamations?

"Azami Skyright!"

People started muttering again, she was well past the age where people think that you're too young, but I've heard of her. She's like the angel of our District, the one that everyone loves instantly. I'd never met her 'cause I spend most of my time, ahem, 'training', and her parents don't want to put her in too much danger so she's not allowed to go there. Nothing they can do now. I looked up to see who it was, I had a good seat so I didn't have to strain. It was that girl! The long, black-haired one! Although, now looking closer, it looks more brownish, maybe even with a tint of red….anyways, her? Why would an angel look upon me with disgust? It makes no sense! I'm talking like Jolly; I have to stop exclaiming things in my head.

I was surprised no one volunteered I guess they were in shock or something, but on to the more important thing, the guy tribute.

Jolly, being completely oblivious continued on as normal, "for the guys, this year's tribute is….Choi A. Hola."

Wow, nice name dude.

"I'll volunteer!"

You probably think that seems stalkerish, volunteering to get closer to some girl I don't know, but…well actually that would be, but anyway, that's not the reason I volunteered. The reason is to avenge my brother, Sharveson's, death. He was killed in the games a couple of years ago; he was the best person I knew, other than myself. Oh okay, the best person I knew including myself.

By this time it was time for us tributes to shake hands. I tried to look her, Azami, in the eye, but she averted her gaze. This is so weird, who wouldn't want to look at me?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

DISTRICT 9 REAPINGS

Flashes in red across the bottom of the screen. A turquoise haired guy, introduced as Magin Eefva, was picking out the girls' tribute.

"Luna Night! Will you please come-"

A girl was walking up to their quickly assembled stage. Her black hair (I could tell it was black, unlike Azami's hair which seems to switch between black, brown, and dark red), was as straight as could be all the way down to her waist.

"Ah, good girl. Onto the guys! This year we have….Hunter Brown!"

A guy about the same age as Luna walks up, he's running a hand through his light brown messy hair. He's almost as good looking as me, but not quite. I saw a flash of regret in Luna's eyes (or eye, I could only see one due to the side bangs covering one of her violet eyes), but it was gone soon, it might've been my imagination. Throughout the treaty Hunter kept on staring at Luna, creeper.

Ooooo, I hear someone in the hallway, maybe one of my adoring fan girls is coming to say a tearful goodbye.


	8. District 4 and 12 reapings

**Here's District four and twelve reapings.**

**Amaya Lee POV**

_Amaya be brave,_ _this is your first reaping. You've seen a lot of them, so go get um. _I said to myself, remembering my beating last night.

_Flashback_

"Amaya, get your butt over here!" my mom yelled at me.

"What?" I asked. She didn't respond, but she slapped me across the cheek.

"Why?" I questioned, but she slapped me across the other cheek.

"What did I do wrong?" I yell. This time she kicked me in the stomach and I flew to the wall. Fell to the floor and started crying. Then she left the room to find more liquor.

_Flashback ended_

After my shower I put on my light green dress and leave my feet bare. I bring my flip flops just in case.

I head into the kitchen and find my abusive mother passed out on the floor. _Thank goodness, _I say to myself.

I grab a piece of bread and head out the door before she wakes up.

As the mayor started his speech, I head into the sandy twelve year old section carrying my flip flops. I day dream about being a seagull flying over the bay freely until Miss. Lily May, out escort interrupts me.

"Let our reapings begin, Ladies," she squeaked, "Our girl tribute is… Amaya Lee!"

Wait, wow, that's me! Yes! And yet, oh no! Whoops I have to get going, I pull on my flip flops, walk up to the stage, and sit down.

Yes, reasons I want to go, no abusive mother. No, I'll probably die.

"Guys," Lily May continued, "Caspian Wilkins!"

A guy out of the sixteen year old section walks out. His black hair hanging in his sea green eyes. He sits down and the Treaty of Treason is started and ended in a flash. Then we shake hands

As they shove me into my room, since I don't expect visitors I sit on the couch and turn on the television.

_DISTRICT TWELVE REAPINGS_ flashes on the screen. Just then Kave Reland goes to the girls' ball, then he says, "Ladies first…. This years girl tribute is….. Jocelyn Bennett!"

A girl with braided brown hair and a purple dress that is too big for her. _She doesn't seem that old, _I thought.

Then he walked over to the boys' ball and said, "Gentlemen… This years boy tribute is….. Zeke Rivers!"

Just as was about to turn it off the peace keepers take me outside.


	9. District 5 and 8 reapings

**This is written by my co writer ****aliexia.****(So was 1, 3, 5, and the ones with it)**

**Sawyer POV**

Ah reapings. Such fun. I mean that in the least sarcastic way possible. In fact, I might just-

"Saw-r! Saw-r!"

"Oh, hey Winter! How are you doing today?" I said to my little 1 year old sister.

"Wha's weapings?" She asked me quizzically.

"The reapings? They're to see who gets to play a game." I answered

"I play?" She seems really curious today.

"Nope, but your big brother, in other words me, is going to play!"

Yep, I had made up my mind. I wanted to see what's so awesome about these hunger games; I wanted the thrill of being on TV, and the adrenaline of being in the arena.

"Come on Winter, let's get to the stage!"

I ran outside with Winter, she was sitting on my shoulders, trying to knock my wonderful Fedora off of my head. Not going to happen Winter.

"Hanging out with our little sister again Sawyer? Does it make you feel good and fluffy inside?" It was Shalom Kato.

Why yes, yes it does," I said in a good natured voice. Shalom doesn't seem to like me, but I think he's a cool person, once you get by his tough exterior, "You want to sit by me in the square? We can talk chicks." I added with a smile.

"Ummmm," he says, as if trying to figure out if I was messing with him (which I wasn't, although I have done that before…), "Nah, not today. It's too serious today."

I sigh, _so what if it's the reapings? Like you actually care Shal_, I say in my head_, just last year I heard you hitting on the chicks behind us while the mayor was talking._

I dropped Winter off with my mom and dad. Walking backwards so I could wave to her I run into the stage causing the escort, the horrible Tink Bella (who picked up her name from some stupid fantasy story called Percy Pot or something like that), to fall over. She had already been wobbling in those 6 inch heels of hers. I took the moment to break off the heels, look how short she is now!

Blah de blah de blah. Does anyone actually listen to the speech? Blah de blah de blah and the tribute is blah de blah. Oh! Tributes! The girl was a red head. Red heads are cool. That's one positive point for her. What did Ms. Horrible say her name was? Ann Halleather? No, Nan Weatherall. The smarticle girl in 7th grade.

"Tribute is…..Shalom Kato!" I really need to pay attention better; Ms. Weeblewobble already called out the guy's tribute.

"I volunteer!"

Everyone looked at me weird, "What?" I say to the silent crowd, "It's not as if I hate him, and I want to see the wonderful cityscape of the capitol that I always hear about."

Great. Now Shalom's going to think he's in my debt and everyone will be talking about this for months. Great. Hopefully I miss most of the gossip when I'm in the arena.

I walk up to the stage walking around the Leaning Tower of Pisa (why is she still wobbling about when I got rid of her heels?) and went to stand by Nan. Looking into the audience I saw Shalom trembling. What's up with these people? What's there to be afraid of? I'll just prank everybody to death. I think with a smile, tipping my hat towards the audience before turning to shake hands with Nan.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

DISTRICT 8 REAPINGS flashes across the bottom of the screen in red letters. A woman with bright green hair, introduced as Lile Sweang walks over to the District 8 reaping bowls.

"It appears that this year's girl tribute is Penny Swift," she says in a bored voice.

A skinny girl even younger than Nan walks up to the stage. Her blonde wavy hair is all I can see of her up on stage due to the camera angle.

"And the boys' tribute is Michael Biscter," Lile continues on. Out of the corner of my eye I see three guys pushing and shoving another guy. After a couple seconds he calls out.

"I'll volunteer."

"Wonderful. Simply wonderful, and your name would be?" Lile asks

"Ari Dimetrodon," the red haired boy says.

He looks confident and kinda like a bully, but also resigned, as if didn't really want to volunteer, but knew he would anyway.

"Saw-r! Saw-r!"

"Winter!" I call out, pressing the button to turn off the television.


	10. District 6 and 11 reapings

**If you are a sponsor write that in your review plez and thank you!**

**Wesley Ailer POV**

When I wake up, its 12:00, very late for me since I had to go "hunting" last night. I walk into the kitchen and find Caden and he's cooking some of the stuff I got last night.

"How did you do last night?" Caden asked me.

"Well, when I got to the Wrights they were still in the store and the Wyatt's they were asleep and I picked the lock and got that loaf of bread and some rolls," I responded.

"Sure, where did you get the… um… ham?"

"The Bartlett's," I replied.

"Oh, ok, go get Sim."

"Whatever," I groaned.

"SIM, WAKE UP!" I yelled.

"Um… what? Oh, ok," Sim murmured, "What day is it?"

"It's reaping day," I answered.

"Oh, fine," Sim responded, " I'll come in, in a minute."

I

As I went into my room to change I decided that I would wear something comfortable. So I grabbed a sweatshirt and jeans.

"HEY CADEN AND SIM I'M GOING TO LEAVE! GET READY! I'LL SEE YOU THERE!" I exclaimed.

As I walk up to my section Eli, my best dorkiest friend, bumps into me. "Hey," he says, "Nice sweatshirt." I look down at what I'm wearing; a navy blue sweatshirt and black skinny jeans, remembering that I don't care about the reapings. They are retarded.

"Yeah, whatever Eli. What's with you're…" I beamed bumping into someone unconsciously. We start laughing until we realize that everyone is staring at us including the capitol cameras. Eli and I immediately go to the sixteen year old section. As our escort, Ronnie Magician, trips on her way to the girl's tribute ball.

"Well then," she chimed in, "Let's get started!"

She walks up to the ball stumbling, for like the hundredth time in two minutes, "Sorry for the delay," she announces, "Our girl tribute is… Wesley Ailer!"

I start walking up and put my curly brown hair in a high pony tail, but then did I realize that I was dressed for playing sports with my dad. Oh well, I don't give a shit. Since I'm in the games I might give a try.

I sit in my seat and wait for clumsy over here to pick the guy tribute. "Ok," she stammered, "Our... Um… guy tribute is…. Oak Retol!"

A guy older than me steps out. Hmmmm… he's looking back and I see a girl sobbing, wow, ok? I guess that's his girlfriend or something? As he sits down he puts his hand behind his shaggy hair and puts it on his neck.

The mayor finishes the Treaty of Treason and we shake hands.

I walk into this lush room and plop myself on the couch and turn on the TV.

DISTRICT ELEVEN flashes on the screen. I tuned in where their escort, Trellis Sillert, is walking to the girls ball.

"Our tribute is… Mina Ardere!" A girl out of the sixteen year old sectionmoves her curly black hair out of her face revealing scars on her wrists. _I wonder what happened to her? _I ask myself.

"Ok, lets make a move on!" she yipped , " The lucky guy tribute is… Skip Trans!"

He looks smart, but that's not important. Oh, here's my brother, Caden!


End file.
